


Pretty Please... With Sugar On Top?

by Ewebie



Series: Guess My Race Is Run [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And I cannot tell Jam 'No', Happy Birthday Mycroft, I actually can't blame fleur at all for this, M/M, This is the most ridiculous crack I've made since GGH, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewebie/pseuds/Ewebie
Summary: So... This all started, because Jam asked me when Mycroft's birthday is. I told her it's classified. And she said of course it is... what would happen when John and Sherlock knew? This is purely written in dialogue format. This, by the way, is how I do all my writing. It starts as chaotic nonsense. I'm just posting this in the unpolished chaos. And no, I won't apologise for this... Enjoy.





	Pretty Please... With Sugar On Top?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamlockk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamlockk/gifts).



**Sherlock:** That should do it.

 **Greg:** Sherlock?

 **Sherlock:** Birthday, obviously.

 **Greg:** Whose birthday deserves a massive cake?

 **Sherlock:** Excellent. The cake is objectively huge.

 **Greg:** Who?

 **Sherlock:** My brother. Who else?  
  
**Greg:** It's a bit excessive  
  
**Sherlock:** No it's not.  
  
**Greg:** Sherlock, that's literally the size of me.  
  
**Sherlock:** I know.  
  
**Greg:** ...  
  
**Sherlock:** ...  
  
**Greg:** ... no.  
  
**Sherlock:** Yes.  
  
**Greg:** Sherlock, no. Not on your life.  
  
**Sherlock:** Lestrade, get in.  
  
**Greg:** Absolutely not. Sherlock No. Just... No.  
  
**Sherlock:** But you HAVE to get in the cake! That's the surprise!  
  
**Greg:** No.  
  
**Sherlock:** *pouting* Please?  
  
**Greg:** ...  
  
**Sherlock:** ...  
  
**Greg:** ... No.  
  
**Sherlock:** Come on!  
  
**Greg:** I'll get in the cake if you tell me what my first name is.  
  
**Sherlock:** ... that's absurd.  
  
**Greg:** Nope. That's not it.  
  
**Sherlock:** Get in the cake.  
  
**Greg:** Still not it.  
  
**Sherlock:** ...  
  
**Greg:** ... you think I'll get in a cake for your brother, but you literally don't know my whole name!  
  
**Sherlock:** Look, just get in the cake.  
  
**Greg:** No.  
  
**Sherlock:** If you don't do it voluntarily, I'll put you in the cake.  
  
**Greg:** Haha! You and What army?  
  
**Sherlock:** John... he won't get in the cake.  
  
**John:** Really? That's a shame.  
  
**Greg:** John, mate... this is ridiculous.  
  
**John:** Yeah... it is... I know... but... Get in the cake, yeah?

(25 minutes later)  
  
**Mycroft:** What on earth is this?  
  
**Sherlock:** It's a cake! ... clearly.  
  
**Mycroft:** Yes. But... Why is there a gigantic cake in my office?  
  
**Sherlock:** Consider it a birthday present. From me... And John.  
  
**John:** And Greg.  
  
**Mycroft:** *frowns* What's wrong with the cake.  
  
**John:** Nothing.  
  
**Sherlock:** *grins* You should cut the cake.  
  
**John:** NO!  
  
**Mycroft:** ... Sherlock.  
  
**Sherlock:** Yup.  
  
**Mycroft:** Is that... Did you...  
  
**Sherlock:** I'm horribly offended that you'd insinuate that I'd restrain your partner and stuff him in a baked good.  
  
**John:** Yeah, no, that was me. Happy Birthday.  
  
**Mycroft:** Brother, dear?  
  
**Sherlock:** Yeeeesss?  
  
**Mycroft:** Get out.  
  
**Sherlock:** Toodles!  
  
**John:** *grins* Yeah. See ya, Mycroft.  
  
**Mycroft:** OUT!  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
**Greg:** AND THEN HE SAID TO GET IN THE CAKE!!!  
  
**Mycroft:** Obviously, you did not want to get in the cake.  
  
**Greg:** NO! And then. AND THEN. John. I'm going to kill him, by the way-  
  
**Mycroft:** Acceptable. I'll hide the body.  
  
**Greg:** Him and your brother!  
  
**Mycroft:** Unacceptable. Mummy would never forgive me.  
  
**Greg:** Then. THEN. John, I don't know. He did this sneaky, thing, with his foot and his hand and-  
  
**Mycroft:** Yes, we actually teach soldiers grappling skills. I must make a note to consider stopping that.  
  
**Greg:** And then I was just... In. IN THE CAKE!  
  
**Mycroft:** Gregory...  
  
**Greg:** Yeah. What.  
  
**Mycroft:** You do make a rather fetching gift.  
  
**Greg:** *blushing* Yeah... Well...  
  
**Mycroft:** And you rather smell like cake right now.  
  
**Greg:** Because I was IN the cake!  
  
**Mycroft:** I am very fond of cake, you know.  
  
**Greg:** Yeah I... Oh... OOOooooh.


End file.
